Hikage Miroku
Hikage Miroku is a fictional character in the manga series GetBackers. He's one of the seven brothers sharing only one body and member of the Miroku Clan and also works at the service of protection whenever he's hired for a job. Background Tokisada is blind since birth and thanks to this, his other senses become highly keener that any person he knows. He was one of the few brothers to live when Ban killed their beloved one Eris Miroku and swear revenge against Ban. Also, he's one of the seven personalities that will become one when Natsuhiko Miroku becomes an adult. After Natsuhiko, he's the oldest brother among the 7. In little contrast to his brothers, Hikage is a more calm and serious man. He doesn't acts recklessly but has a high sense of honor that he finds more important than nothing. He finds a defeat as the worst act to a warrior and believes it is dishonorable and shameful for him and his brothers if happens. He has white hair. He always blame his brother Yukihiko Miroku for his lack of power and for being too weak. In the Manga Get Back The Arms of the Venus Hikage, along with his brothers, is hired to protect the arms of the Venus. He's first seen during the discussion with his brothers about Yukihiko's action and putting some order among all. He tells them that all of them have to stay focus on their goal and being defeated is not an option. Soon after, Hikage along with his brothers starts the second attack against Ginji; Hikage discusses with his brother Tsubaki Miroku who's the one that can kill Ginji. After Ginji is forced to hide thanks to Ukyou Miroku, Hikage takes his places and thanks to his enhanced senses, he's able to attack Ginji no matter where he tries to hide. Ginji discovers his weak point, short-ranged combat, but before he can strikes him; Tsubaki takes his place. As the Miroku 7 reveal their true nature, Hikage tries to strike Ginji with his blade but it electrocuted by him, making him no more able to fight Get Back The Lost Time to rework & to complete as this arc is fully translated When the enemies of the Beltline where attackin MakubeX and Haruki Emishi, Hikage and his brothers arrive and help them killing all the enemies on the way. They said that their father, Shimon Miroku, asked them to come to the Infinity Fortress and they had to catch up where Ginji is. Except for Yukihiko, all brothers said that MakubeX and Emishi where to weak for they can follow them, but when they see MakubeX's power, they decide to let Yukihiko go with this two. Abilities Since Hikage is blind from birth, he has developed his other senses in an extremely way. Thanks to this, he can find his enemies no matter they try to hide. Sword Skills As his brother Natsuhiko, Hikage fights using a katana and his Miroku Style Sword techniques. Thanks to his keener senses, he is able to fight into a close combat but is a better fighter from long ranged distances using various energy blades attacks. For a hint of the weight of his sword, see: Shimon Miroku Category:Characters Category:Miroku Clan Category:Male